


Sharing the News

by Pegasus_Eridana



Series: Daddy!Crixus 'verse [7]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Crixus are both going to be fathers. They want to tell each other, but aren't quite sure how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsaNagron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDannoIsaNagron/gifts).



> This one is for McDannoIsaNagron, who requested a Crixron baby-telling story.   
> The more observant among you may notice that there is a leetle bit more on how Nasir and Agron have a baby which was mentioned in `Where do Babies come from?`. The science is entirely made up and a cowardly way of avoiding having to do an Mpreg, which I'm not confident enough doing to do it justice.   
> Enjoy despite the fake science!

“Naevia, you’re sure?”

“Yes, look, it’s definitely positive! All of them are!”

“Oh my…fuck…Naev, we’re going to be parents!” He let out a roar or joy and swept Naevia up into his arms, kissing her thoroughly, before sniffing and drawing Naevia close to him, both elated and a bit shell-shocked. After a long moment, Naevia drew away.

“I’d rather wait to tell everyone, just in case anything goes wrong again…”

“It won’t.” Crixus cupped her cheek. “Naevia, look at me. It will all be alright.”

“It should be, but I’d still like to wait for a bit. I do really want to tell Nasir now though, is that OK?”

“Yeah sure, and I’ll tell Ag- um, I mean I’m happy for them both to know, if you like.”

“Crixus, I am your wife, and you are the love of my life. Agron is your best friend and you should tell him you’re going to be a dad. You should have someone other than me to share that with. And don’t lie, I know you’re bursting to tell him.”

“I love you, Naevia.”

“I know. And we’re having a baby!”

 ***

“Really? Really and truly? Thank you so much, Doctor. Yes…yes, of course. I can’t thank you enough!” Agron looked on anxiously as Nasir put down the phone.

“So, has it worked? Did it take?” Nasir flew across the room and into Agron’s arms.

“It did! We’re going to be fathers!” Agron kissed him soundly.

“Fucking yes! And we’ll be the best ever!”

“I know we said we wouldn’t tell everyone straightaway just in case there are any unforeseen complications-“

“Shut up Nasir, there won’t be.”

“I hope not, but the doctor still said it would be wise for a bit at least. I really want to tell Naevia though, she’ll be so happy! Is that OK?”

“Sure. While you tell her I’ll tell Crix-ugh, I mean you can let them both know, if you like.”

“Agron, I know you better than anyone else in this world, and I know you and Crixus are like brothers. You should tell him.”

“How’d you get so wise?”

“Well, one of us has to be, or our child is going to be bloody messed up.”

“My own, my love, my life, our child is probably going to be fucked up whatever we do. But we’re going to fukkin’ love it more than anything, and that’s all that really matters in the end.”

***

Crixus and Agron stood slightly awkwardly next to each other. Naevia and Nasir had gone off to a café to chat, but their husbands had preferred to remain outside. It was a mild autumn day, and russet-coloured leaves drifted down gently onto the grass and floated gently along on the river. The two men meandered along the path, both trying to work out how to convey their extreme happiness without getting soppy. Agron finally bit the bullet, took a deep breath, turned, and said,

“Crixus, I-“ He stopped abruptly for at the exact same time Crixus had turned to him, and said,

“Agron, there’s-“ the two men looked at each other.

“You first,” said Crixus.

“Fuck off, you first!”

“No, you!”

“YOU!”

Crixus sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Well we can’t exactly go at the same time, can we?”

“Well, we could. Just… get it out there, y’know?”

“Umm, OK then…on three?”

“On or after?”

“I don’t care! After!”

Both men faced each other and spoke simultaneously . “One…two…three! I’m going to be a dad!”

They stared at each other.

“What?”

“ _What?”_

“You finally manned up and got your guys to get fertilising, huh?”

“The weird thing with the sperm getting turned into the egg worked?”

They stared for a moment longer, then broke into identical wide grins.

“Dude, that’s _awesome!_ ”

“Congratulations mate!” They clasped each other’s hands warmly, laughing. Agron stopped for a moment, and looked seriously at Crixus.

“We’ll be OK, right? I don’t want to ruin my kid’s life. You’d tell me if you thought I was fucking up, wouldn’t you?” Crixus clapped him on the shoulder.

“If I need to, I will. But you won’t fuck up. You and me, we’re different from Nas ‘n’ Naev. We’re not any good at feelings and shit, but that doesn’t mean we feel any less than they do. We may not be great at the talking-about-about-sex-stuff or the boy/girl trouble, but,” he moved towards Agron with an almost angry look on his face, “whenever our kids need protecting, or comforting, or just need someone to fight their corner for them, _we will be the best fucking dads this world has ever seen!_ ” Agron gripped Crixus’ forearm.

“Damn right we will! Our kids aren’t gonna know what hit them!”

“You planning to hit our child?” Agron and Crixus turned at the sound of Nasir’s voice. He and Naevia stood arm in arm, faces alight with happiness.

“No, we were just discussing what awesome dads we’re going to be, actually. Congrats, Naev!” Agron swept her up in a bear hug, and Crixus went over to Nasir and shook his hand heartily.

“Brilliant news! Our kids are going to be best friends!”

“Oh Crixus!” Naevia suddenly squealed. “If one’s a boy and one’s a girl, they can get married!” Crixus’ smile faded.

“If we have a girl, she’s not going to have any boyfriends until she’s AT LEAST thirty-seven, and I don’t know if I’ll approve of anyone who this big oaf,” he nudged Agron “had a hand in bringing up.” Agron elbowed Crixus, but in view of the conversation they’d just had, refrained from saying anything.

“Or one or both of them might be gay,” pointed out Nasir. Agron clutched his head.

“Are these not bridges we can cross when we come to them? In, like, sixteen years or something? Right now I’m more worried about things like the fact that soon Naevia’s going to be all hormone-y and scary, and that I have no idea how to change a nappy, and we’re going to have fukkin’ BABIES to look after!”  Naevia giggled, went to her husband and, wrapping her arms around his waist, looked up at him and whispered,

“We’re going to have a fucking _baby_ to look after!” she smiled with delight, and repeated the phrase again. Crixus laughed and kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? Or requests? Or both, live dangerously, eh?


End file.
